Beatiful Disaster
by darkangel9314
Summary: Christian Ozera is a journalist trying to make a better life. Vasilisa Dragomir is a stripper with a huge secret to hide. What happens when these two individuals lives intertwine?
1. Chapter 1

Beautiful Disaster

Chapter 1

Christian Ozera had spent most of his life trying to get to where he was at this moment and even now he still had a long way to go.

Sighing he waited patiently for the person he was hoping to work for. Christian had heard of this position from a good friend and he really hoped he would get it. If not it would be back to working long nights at the diner and less time with the love of his life. He needed this job for her and for himself.

After a few more torturous minutes, a receptionist with dark brown hair that was almost black and brown eyes entered the room. Christian could see why the boss here had hired her. She was quite the looker even if she wasn't really his type.

"Good morning Mr. Ozera, Mr. Belikov will see you now."

Christian nodded and followed the woman to the office of his potential boss. He swallowed trying to push the nervous thoughts from his mind. All he had to do was remind himself that he needed this job no matter what the cost. He couldn't afford not to.

The woman smiled at Christian in reassurance as she pushed open the door and smiled at the man who Christian assumed was the world famous Dimitri Belikov.

To Christian he was just a normal man, but to everyone else he was a God of the journalism world. He always knew where the hard hitting stories were and he knew exactly how to get them. Christian would be honored to be working with him, if he would have him of course.

Dimitri looked up from his computer and smiled at the assistant who had escorted Christian to the office. If he didn't know any better Christian would have assumed he had a thing for her, but Christian knew better than to ask. After all he wouldn't want anyone to know his secret around here. Usually when people found out they weren't too kind to him and he didn't want to make his current situation worse.

"Hello Roza, who have you brought for me today?"

Her smile grew bigger making Christian assume that his theory was right.

"Christian Ozera, Mr. Belikov. He's here interviewing for pour journalism position."

Dimitri nodded as he gestured for Christian to take a seat. Christian nodded and sat down in the chair across from him.

"Thank you Rose, you can go now."

Rose nodded and shut the door behind her leaving Christian to face Dimitri Belikov alone. Now that Christian was looking at Dimitri without any interruptions he noticed why he had been named one of the most attractive males in the journalism business. He had a complexion and the looks to make any girl fall to their knees. Not to mention that the Russian accent that Christian had noticed earlier probably helped him a little bit. Christian wished he had that ability, but he did have a few good features of his own like his jet black hair and piercing blue eyes. Christian shook the thoughts from his head and looked back up at Dimitri.

"I only have one question for you Mr. Ozera. Why do you want to work at Passion? What makes you more qualified than any other candidate that I've interviewed?"

Christian pondered this for a moment before coming up with a valid response.

"I want to work at Passion, because I need something good to happen in my life. I've been on a tough road lately and all I want is a chance to prove that I can be the person you need. I know there's probably a better candidate out there for you, but I promise I will work as hard as I can to prove to you that I belong here."

"Okay, when can you start?"

"Wait, that's it?"

"Is there a problem?"

"No. Not at all. I can start right now if you want."

"Excellent. I already have an assignment for you."

"I'll do anything."

"How do you feel about strip clubs?"

Christian's eyebrows stitched together in puzzlement.

"I guess I'm okay with them. Why?"

"I've been trying to get this story on a stripper there. I can sense a good story on her, unfortunately she knows what I look like and refuses to do this story. I need you to go there and convince her otherwise."

"I guess it's worth a try."

"I have faith you can do it Christian. Just don't let me down."

"I'll try my best not to sir."

"That's my boy. Now get out there t me that story."

He nodded and got some information before leaving the office with a great deal of confidence in him. Little did he know that this would probably be one of the hardest assignments he's ever done.

After getting a file from Rose, Christian sat in his car and looked at the strip club where Vaslisa Dragomir worked. According to the file he had received, her stage name was princess, but there was something about about calling her that didn't sit well with him. He sighed he guessed it was show time.

Christian stepped out of the car and walked up to the strip club. If Elizabeth knew he was doing this she would be embarrassed, but as long as he didn't tell her she should be good.

The strip club looked like an underground dance club with a lot of lights and glitter. Christian sat down in one of the over sized plush chairs and watched the other strippers until Vasilisa was announced and came on the stage.

The rest of the girls were alright, but none of them compared to what he felt when Vasilisa stepped onto the stage.

When Vaslisa stepped out onto the stage, Christian's eyes widened in shock and surprise as he laid eyes on possibly one of the most gorgeous women he had ever saw. If Christian could explain Vaslisa Dragomir to someone who had never saw her before he would say these exact words. Vasilisa Dragomir was a goddess in human form with her long blonde hair that reminded him of sunshine and her jade green eyes that seemed to bore into his soul. She was amazing. Even her dancing sent him over the edge. It was more like she was telling a story rather than just throwing together a bunch of random dance moves. No wonder Dimitri had wanted a story on her. She was quite the intriguing person and he for one couldn't wait to find out more about her.

When her dance was over she stepped off of the stage and smiled at a guy that Christian had seen around the diner a couple of times. He was kind of a crazy one, but he was nice enough to hold a decent conversation with Christian when he had a long night. What was he doing here? Christian wondered.

Christian shook his head wondering why he exactly cared when he was on an assignment. He wasn't here to talk to Adrian., he was here to interview Vasilisa no matter what it took to get the story out of her. He just had to find some way to interrupt.

Taking a deep breath, he went to the room where he had seen Vasilisa and Adrian go into and was immediately taken aback by what he saw.

Vasilisa was in the room alright. But instead of just talking to Adrian she was down on her knees doing certain activities with him. Christian stood there in shock as Adrian looked up and gasped. He shoved Vasilisa off of him causing her to fall to the ground before he zipped up his pants and ran out of there as if he were a child who just got caught red handed.

Christian was so distracted that he didn't see Vasilisa until she was right in front of him. Now seeing her up close he realized she was ten times more beautiful than when he saw her onstage, but instead of looking sexy and flirtatious she now looked pissed off.

"Seriously, you couldn't have just waited like everyone else? That was one of my best clients. You better be just as good at tipping as he is."

"I'm not here for that."

"Than what are you here for?" she said giving him a pointed look.

"Listen I don't really want to waste any more of your time, but I was hoping I could ask you some questions."

"Really! What is up with you reporters? I'm not telling you jack shit. Now get the fuck out."

"I'm not going anywhere until you-"

Before he could say anything further he felt the wetness splash onto his face and saw that Vasilisa had just thrown a drink in his face. Talk about a rude awakening.

"Get the fuck out, I'm not going to ask again and don't bother coming back. I don't want to see your stupid ass face in this club again."

"You see Vasilisa, I don't think I can do that. You've intrigued me way too much. I know there's a story here and I know that you're deeper than you think you are. And sometime I'll prove that to you."

"Seriously. Nobody has called me that ever since my parents-"

"What happened to your parents?"

"It's none of your fucking business. Get the fuck out and it's Lissa thank you very much."

"Please just let me-"

"Security!"

Before Christian could form another word strong hands grabbed him and dragged him out of the club throwing him out and shutting the back door behind them. So much for that plan.

He grunted getting up off the ground and got into his car. It had been a long day and all he wanted to do was go home and see Elizabeth.

As soon as he got home he climbed out of the car and walked into his house. His aunt Tasha Ozera smiled at him as the girl who had just barely turned thirteen smiled at him. He knew that Elizabeth was getting too old for a baby sitter, but he just couldn't help it. He didn't really trust a lot of people with his daughter and she would always be his baby no matter how old she got.

"Hey dad. How did the interview go?"

Christian smiled and hugged Elizabeth. He might have had her when he was a teenager, but she was the best thing that ever happened to him in his life. It's exactly why he knew he couldn't give up. These were the most sensitive years of her life and he knew that she needed a good role model to look up to. It wasn't enough that her mother was a junkie, she couldn't have a deadbeat father as well. He owed this to her and to himself.

"I got the job."

"That's great dad. I'm so proud of you."

He smiled at her and patted her on the head.

"Shouldn't you be doing homework?"

Elizabeth smiled and sat back down next to her aunt. Christian sighed and went into his room to lay down. It had been a long day and he really needed sleep before he went to Dimitri tomorrow. He knew he wouldn't be pleased with Christian, but he wouldn't give up. He would get this story on Vasilisa Dragomir no matter what he had to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Beautiful Disaster

Chapter 2

Frustrated hands hit the computer screen as Christian Ozera closed his laptop shut, so far nothing was coming together on this article about Vaslisa Dragomir and he was getting really tired of it. It had been a week since their last confrontation and Christian was tired of getting thrown out of the club every single night so he had turned to information elsewhere. Whether it had been from her ex boyfriends or former strippers he had managed to dig up a few things on Lissa, but it had been a less than satisfying amount and he really had a feeling that Dimitri wouldn't stand for the piece of shit he was about to turn in. Why couldn't any of this be easy for him?

Sighing he put his laptop away and went downstairs to where his daughter was making breakfast. During times like this he would love watching how his daughter was growing up to be a semi decent woman despite the lack of a motherly figure. She reminded him why he was doing all of this no matter how much of a pain in the ass it was for him. She was worth it and she always would be.

Before he could say a word to her, Elizabeth turned around and squealed startled dropping the cup of milk as she did so. He had to admit that she did get the clumsiness from her mom. Her mom. Now that was a person Christian hadn't thought of in a while. He wondered what she was doing now.

He shook his head mentally slapping himself for thinking about that bitch who had left him and his daughter for a high as he made his way to help Elizabeth clean up the mess.

"I'm sorry dad. I wasn't paying attention."

"No it was my fault. I shouldn't have snuck up on you."

Elizabeth nodded as she put the broken pieces of glass in the trash.

"So how is work going?" she asked going to the fridge and pouring herself a new glass.

"Not so great. I have this big assignment and I can't seem to get the subject to talk to me what so ever."

"Have you tried being polite to her?"

"How did you know it was a girl?"

"Just call it an educated guess. You've never been that great when it comes to talking to girls."

"Alright than what do you suggest Miss smartie pants."

"I would treat her like she was a normal person. If you want her to tell you something personal about herself than you have to tell her something personal about yourself. It's how these things kind of work."

"Okay, so what do I tell my boss today?"

"Be honest with him and tell him to go bang that secretary of his."

"Elizabeth!"

"You act like I can't hear you and aunt Tasha talking about things."

"Still you shouldn't ease drop."

"Just be yourself dad and you'll make it through the day."

"When did you become so smart?"

"I guess the territory comes when you have a pretty great dad."

"I love you, you know."

"I know dad. I love you too."

"Okay than get your but upstairs and get dressed for school. I'll even take you if you want."

"Actually I got a ride from one of my friends and her mom if you don't mind me going with them instead."

"Sure thing princess."

Elizabeth smiled as she gave him a hug and went upstairs. He knew he'd be thankful for these moments when she became a full fledged teenager and started hating him, but for now he would remember her just like this. His little girl. His life.

Christian paced back and forth in front of Dimitri's office as he thought about how to go about this. He needed more help and Dimitri was his guy, but he really didn't want to tell Dimitri that he had close to nothing for the article, but he didn't see how he could not do that.

Christian sighed swallowing his pride and opening Dimitri's door wishing that he had knocked before he entered Dimitri's office, because what he saw would forever scar him for life.

Rose was on her knees in front of Dimitri and his pants were down to his ankles. His member was in her mouth and she was sucking on him like there was no tomorrow. Well at least now he had his answers about them.

Dimitri gasped as Rose got off her knees and narrowed her eyes at Christian.

"Next time knock." she said making her way out of the office.4

Dimitri sighed in irritation as he picked up his pants and zipped up the zipper.

"This better be good Ozera. I was in the middle of something."

Christian composed himself and stood up straighter hoping that Dimitri wouldn't punch him for interrupting his time with Rose.

"I need your help."

"And my help couldn't have waited another two hours?"

"Two hours?"

"Me and Rose can lasts a while. She's a real spite fire. Makes me feel younger, but that's not the point. What was so important that you had to interrupt us?"

"Ugh it's about Vasilisa."

"What about her? Did you get my story?"

"Not yet."

"Than why are you here?"

"Like I said I need you help."

"Fine. What for?"

"I got kicked out of the club and now I can't get back in I need your help to get around that."

"Done. Now do me a favor and get the hell out of my office before I regret believing in you."

Chrsitain nodded getting out of his office so fast that he bumped into Rose. She was obviously still pissed about earlier.

"Do me a favor Christian and knock next time?"

"I'm sorry I didn't know. I just thought you liked him. I didn'/t know you two were doing other things besides dating."

"ugh we're not together we just fuck each other were adults Christian we can do that without feeling."

"Well I wish you the best of luck with that by the way you button is still undone and your boob is trying to spill out."

"Don't tell anyone Christian or I swear-"

"Chill I won't, but you might want to put your girl in her assigned seat."

Rose bit on her lip as Christian went back to his office to plan his next move.

Music blasted from the club as Christian was let into it. Despite Dimitri still being pissed at him for earlier he really did come through for him today as he sat down as far away from the stage as possible. He had just got back in and he didn't want to risk getting kicked out again just in case someone recognized him before he got to Vssilisa. He had to get something today or else he didn't know what Dimitri would do to him.

He ordered his drink as Vasilisa was introduced and stepped onto the stage. Christian had watched Vasilisa dance only once, but he still remembered it as if she was one of his favorites movies. He sat there memorized as she danced again and he smiled. He looked at her as if she wasn't someone else's child. She wondered if that was why she was so hostile. He guessed he would find out sooner or later because no matter what he would come back until she opened up to him.

Once she was done dancing, Christian went into one of the private rooms and requested Vasilisa as he nursed his drink waiting for her. He knew that this would be difficult at first, but he had to get through to her. He just hoped that what he brought for her would get her to open up to him at least a little bit.

The door opened as Christian looked up to see Vaslisa. She was just as beautiful as he remembered even with the furious look on her face. He knew that she would be a challenge but damn he would sure as hell try.

"What the fuck are you doing here? I thought I told you to fuck off."

"You see you did, but I'm really bad at taking instructions from people who aren't my friends or bosses."

Vasilisa sighed and crossed her arms.

"What do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious I want to know you."

"Well I don't want you to know me. You're the swine of the journalist world and I've already been through enough shit to give into an asshole like you."

"You don't even know me."

"But I know your type. Trust me your the guy who gets to know girls before you dump them on their ass."

"How dare you."

"Now you know how an invasion of privacy feels."

"Wait."

Before she could leave he grabbed her arm and than she slammed him into a wall in defense. God. That hurt.

"Don't fucking touch me you fucking pervert."

"Listen I don't want to hurt you I just want to convince you to do this story."

She crossed her arms and gave him a narrowed look.

"Fine. Try to convince me than. You have two minutes."

Christian sighed as Vasilisa sat on the couch. He pulled out the picture he had kept in his wallet and handed it to her.

"This story might take more than two minutes."

"Who is this? Another stripper you harass I the name of your career. You must be worse than I thought."

"No. This is my daughter."

"You look way top young to have a daughter."

"That's because I had her young. I was only sixteen when I got her fourteen year old mother pregnant. We managed to make it this far in the world and I'm hoping you can help us get farther. You see I won't judge you because I've made mistakes too. I'm the last person who should judge you. I went after a preteen after all and her mother was no older than her when I did it. "

"What happened to her mom?"

"I kicked her out of the house after our daughter accidentally got into one of her stashes and died. I felt that it was for my daughters own personal safety if we left and never came back."

"Is she still alive?"

"From what I've heard yes, but I haven't actually heard from her since."

"Does your daughter miss her?"

"I don't think so, but you never know with kids now a days."

Vasilisa laughed making Christian feel rewarded as she handed him the picture.

"And that's why I'm doing this, because she deserves a much better life than what I'm giving her right now."

"You're a good dad and trust me when I say that her situation could have been a lot worse. Every girl deserves a dad who actually loves her."

"Is that what happened to you?"

Vasilisa laughed. "Let's just say you'll figure it out soon enough."

"Are you saying-"

"Yes I'll do your stupid story but I tell the story and you listen no questions and I get approval of the final story when you're done with it."

"That doesn't sound like too bad of a deal. It looks like you got yourself one."

She smiled and sat up.

"Well I got to get back to work, but I'll see you around sometime."

"Yeah I'll see you around."

Lissa left and Christian smiled like he hadn't smiled in days.


	3. Chapter 3

Beautiful Disaster

Chapter 3

There was something about Mondays that always seemed to drive Christian up the wall, but this Monday had to be one of his worst Mondays he had ever been through. The day had started off the same as any other. He had been making breakfast for him and Elizabeth before he dropped her off at school and he had to go to work when s knock sounded at the door.

Elizabeth's eyebrows raised in confusion as Christian mimicked her look. They really didn't have many visitors in their home and when they did they usually called first. Who the hell could it have been?

"I'll be right back." he said smiling at Elizabeth and heading towards the door.

When Christian answered the door, A woman he had never seen before in his life stood there in a suit that probably cost more than his whole house did alone. What the hell was she doing here? Had she had gotten lost on her way to her first day of work and needed to stop at his house for directions? And then he saw it, the envelope she held in her hand. What the hell was going on?

"Good morning, Mr Ozera, My name is Sydney Sage and I'm here on behalf of your ex-wife Mia Rinaldi. "

"What the hell does she want? More money for her drug habit?"

"I can assure you that that's not the case here Mr. Ozera. Consider yourself served." she said handing him the folder she had been holding before she left the house getting into her even fancier car.

What the hell did Mia want? Hadn't she done enough when she almost killed Elizabeth?

Opening the envelope that Sydney had given him, Christian scanned it quickly before boiling hot anger spilled over him. The nerve of that fucking woman. She wouldn't get away with this.

Stalking into the kitchen, Christian grabbed his phone and dialed the number in anger. He had no real clue if Mia's parents would still pick up for him, but he needed answers and he needed them now.

"Hello?" Mia's mother answered.

"What the hell is your daughter doing?"

"Ah Christian, Long time, no talk. Well fortunately for you, Mia is sitting right here next to me and she can answer that question herself."

Rustling sounded on the other end of the line as Christian's patience was wearing thin.

"Hello, Christian. Did you and Elizabeth miss me?"

"Are you out of your mind, Mia?"

"No actually Christian, I'm perfectly in it. And I've realized that you've kept something that's been mine from me for too long and I want it back."

"You can;t do this to her Mia. Not after what happened."

"But you see that's where you're wrong Christian. I'm Elizabeth's mother and I know I fucked up in the past, but I'm going to try to make that right with her whether you want me to or not."

"Than why not joint custody? Why go for full when you know you won't win?"

"Because I can. You see Christian, I;m on the straight and narrow now. I got myself a decent job and my parents are helping me pay for a rather fantastic lawyer who is more vicious than you can imagine. She can twist this case in any way you can imagine and believe me when I say you won;t come back fro that. Not to mention that I know you've been down on your luck lately and can;t afford a great lawyer like my parents can, so you might as well give in now."

"I will never give her up as easily as you did Mia and trust me when I say this. You might think you've won the battle, but I will win this war."

She laughed her cold laugh that he remembered so well. "We'll see about that. See you in court, Christian. That is if you an even find a lawyer to begin with. "

The call ended there as Christian slammed his phone to the kitchen counter. That stupid bitch had another thing coming if she thought she was taking Elizabeth from him, but she was right about one thing. Her family was loaded. How the hell was he supposed to get a lawyer that was as qualified as this Sydney Sage girl?

"Dad? What the hell is going on?" Elizabeth asked, her face suddenly washed of all color.

"It's your mother."

"You mean the tweaked out druggie who almost let me die? What the hell does she want?"

"She's suing me for full custody of you."

"No way in hell am I going with that stupid tweaker. I don't care what you say, she's never been a mother to me and there's no way I'm letting her start now."

"We might not have a choice Elizabeth."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Your grandparents are helping her. She's got a pretty great lawyer."

"Than we'll get a better one! Please dad, You can't let me live with her. I won't survive if you do." she cried as he took her into his arms.

How the hell could Mia be so selfish?

"I'll do everything I can to keep that from happening Lizzie. For now I need to get you to school. I'll start looking for lawyers after work. We'll get through this. We always do."

Elizabeth nodded stepping out of Christian's arms and back to her place at the table. They ate in silence as Christian thought of every plan possible. He couldn't let Mia take Elizabeth, so he needed a great lawyer. But where the hell would he find one at his price range? Sighing he finished his breakfast and finished helping Elizabeth get ready before he dropped her off at school and went to work with a unsettled mind. He had no clue how the hell he was supposed to get through this day with all that was on his mind.

When he was at the halfway point of his day. Four hours before he had to go meet Lissa for their interview of the night, when Dimitri stepped into his tiny corner office with a look of concern on his face.

"Is everything alright Christian? You seem a bit upset today."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because if you sharpened that pencil for any longer you won't have any pencil left to work with." he said pointing to the pencil sharpener that Christian had been using for the past hour.

He dropped the pencil onto his desk and looked back to Dimitri.

"I'm just going through a really difficult time at the moment."

"Anything I can help with?"

"Not unless you know of a really kick ass lawyer that can beat Sydney Sage in a custody case."

"Custody case?"

"My junkie of an ex-wife is suing me for full custody of our daughter. The only problem is that she has a lawyer who has more experience than any lawyer I can afford."

"I know several lawyers who could help you."

"I can't afford them."

"Then I'll help you. Call it a bonus for managing to get Vasilisa Dragomir to talk to us."

"I can't let you do that."

"I don't think you have much of a choice in the matter. At least not when it comes to your daughter."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Now go ahead and go meet Vasilisa. I'm pretty sure we can mange without you for the rest of the day."

"But the interview isn't for another two hours."

"It's a strip club Christian, I;m pretty sure you can find plenty of things to do in your spare time. Now get out of here, I have some more pressing employees to see at the moment. " He said sneaking a glance over at Rose as she smiled.

That was all Christian needed as he exited the building leaving Rose and Dimitri alone to their own business.

The club was in the middle of practice when Christian entered the building with his eyes on Lissa. She did a funny dance around the stage as the song 'Dancing with Myself' by Billy Joel played over the intercom.

Usually when Christian met with Lissa it had been strictly business with her, but today he had got to witness her not so serious side and he had to admit that he liked this side of her way more than the past two times she had been hostile with him. It was breathtaking.

When the song ended, Lissa looked over at him with shock and a tiny bit of anger in her eyes at his invasion of her privacy. He knew he would be in trouble for it later, but for right now he was a customer here. He wouldn't be a journalist for another hour.

Lissa waved off her coworkers as she strutted over to Christian with the twinge of anger still in her eyes. Since Christian had an hour to be as unprofessional as he pleased he caught himself sneaking a peak at what she really looked like.

When he was here on business he kept things strictly professional and stared at Lissa's face, but he had no such obligations at the moment as he really saw her for the first time. For it was at this moment that Christina realized why Lissa was so popular with the men here.

Lissa stood taller than most girls as he watched her five foot ten figure strut towards him. Her pale blonde hair swayed in movement with her body as the curves of her body were enhanced with the red corset that she had chosen to wear today causing her breast to pop out more than they probably would normally. He wondered what it would be like to touch them. To taste them along with those gorgeous plump lips of hers. What he wouldn't give to slip between her wet folds, to see if her skill set went further than what she could do on that pole. One thing was for certain though, he would probably never find out, but hey at least he could still have his fantasies. It wasn;t that hard to imagine what she would look like naked while she was only wearing a corset along with a matching pair of red panties that just barely covered her butt.

"You're early. We weren't supposed to meet for another fifty minutes." she said as he watched her red lips move and her jade green eyes fixated on him with suspicion.

"Actually I'm technically not here right now."

"What is that supposed to mean? You're standing right in front of me."

"As a client. Not as a reporter."

"Well in that case, What can I do for you darling?" she asked switching to a more seductive tone that made him want to bend her over and take her right now.

He had had a shit day and right now all he wanted was some way to forget for a while, so right now he would chose to be one of the guys who enjoyed his life a little bit more than usual.

"How about a good old fashion lap dance?" he said pulling her closer to him and stuffing the amount he knew it was into her pantyline like he had seen so many guys do before.

"Your wish is my command."

Before Christian knew it Lissa was on his lap as a song played and she matched her hip movements to the beat. Sometime during the song she had taken off her corset and now Christian was staring at the set of tits that were bouncing in front of his face. He yearned to touch them, but it would probably cost him extra if he did what he desired. As is it was hard enough to deal with this as his length hardened the longer she was on him. It had been years since he had had sex, he wondered if he still knew exactly how to please a woman. God knows he probably couldn;t please this one even if he did get close enough to her for her to allow him to do that.

To his surprise, Lissa unlatched the back of her bra exposing her full breast to him as she placed his hands to her breast letting him feel her now fully erect breast. God how badly he wanted her at that moment. His fingers traced over her erect nipples as she smiled, a hint of mischief in those jade eyes of hers. She placed her lips so close to his as if she was going to kiss him fro the heat of the moment, but turned her head slightly so his mouth was closer to his ear instead.

"You know if your down for it we have a place in the back where I can help you take care of this." she said sliding her hand on his erect penis. One he knew she probably had been feeling for a while now.

God. How tempting her offer was as she kissed the side of his neck pressing her full body to him. Her nipples slamming onto his chest as she tempted him to say yes, but he knew that she wasn;t really lusting after him. She did this with guys all the time. Money. It was always about money for them. He wondered when was the last time she had ever had sex just for the pleasure of having sex.

Moving his neck so that she was now out of reach. He moved her light blonde hair as beautiful as the summer sun and bent towards her ear. Her breath hitched as he leaned in and whispered.

"I'm not sure if I can afford you."

Her eyes went wide as the song ended and she got off of his lap suddenly stunned. He guessed she hadn't had many guys reject her like this, but God knew that if Christian ever was to have sex with this gorgeous woman in front of him, he'd rather it be on their own terms and not for money like it would be right now. He was better than that. They were better than that.

Shaking her head, Lissa stumped the rejection on her face and replaced it with a smile.

"Well than I guess I'll see you in thirty minutes. Enjoy your time off, Mr. Ozera."

And before he could say another word, Lissa was gone.


End file.
